The Being of Emotion
by NarumiX
Summary: The lives of three, everyday trainers are changed after a close encounter with the Legendary Mesprit. Narrated through the eyes of Naru, one of the three trainers and a telekenetic, this is her account of their encounter. Chapter 2 will come whenever.


Dare not touch the Pokemon's body.

In but three, short days…

… All emotion…

… Will be…

… Drained away.

==[~[::+::]~]==

Lake Verity.

It's a peaceful place. On a typical day, you can hear the rustle of the grass as the gentle wind playfully blows by. You can hear the high-pitched ring of a sleigh bell drop. And the water, and the sky, both are the beautiful shades of baby blue that you will have ever laid eyes on. Laying on a bed of silky grass…

You could stare up at it all day.

Still, there's more to this peaceful place than meets the eye. There's rarely a foggy moment in this sample of Eden, so a large rock formation is usually visible towards the middle of the lake. It's not entirely visible right now, but there is a cave entrance there. I'd know. I've been there before. And sadly, my memories of it aren't very pleasant. The event affected a good friend of mine mostly. But people are connected. In what way, it's hard to describe. But when something happens to a person that's close to you, you feel it. You too are affected.

Unless you are a completely heartless person, that is.

I walked carefully towards him. My sneakers brushed silently against the wavy, baby soft grass as I made my approach. He was just sitting there, staring blankly out into the water towards the cave in the middle of the lake. There was no happiness in his eyes. There was no sadness either. No anger. His stare was completely blank. If I didn't know better, I'd have just thought he was just some fancy lawn decoration. I took a seat next to him. Fixing my eyes upon him, or my visible eye at the very least, those eyes began to glow a light blue.

I'm telekinetic. Don't be surprised. There are people like me around. I think there are a few in the Kanto region. I wouldn't know for sure. I've just heard about them by ear, honestly. A gym leader and her father, supposedly. Not sure if there's anyone else. Hopefully there are some more out there. Not like here in Sinnoh, where there isn't another, damn telekinetic around. None around that I know of anyways.

Being a telekinetic is great. I can peer into anyone's mind by just focusing a little. It's pretty fun most of the time, but this wasn't for amusement. No, there was something I had to see. I narrowed my eyes, gazing deep within my friend's psyche.

Deeper. Deeper. Deeper still…

"… Naru, what are you doing?"

My concentration shattered like thin glass and the glow disappeared from my eyes, leaving one, wide, chocolate colored eye staring at him. My other eye, my right, was hidden behind my violet bangs.

… What? Violet's not a rare hair color around here.

I blinked a couple of times, letting out a nervous laugh as I rubbed the back of my head with my right hand. Being caught was never fun.

"N-nothing," I stammered. "Nothing at all."

And then he turned to me. That stone-like gaze was turned from the serene lake to me. I shivered. So cold. That gaze was so cold. It sent a haunting chill down my spine, and I couldn't help but move backwards a little bit.

A gaze like that was simply not human.

"Naru, you know I don't like you peering into my mind," My friend said in a monotone voice.

"Sorry, Tobias."

He turned away from me, fixing that empty stare back to the lake. I in turn, sighed and stood up. And that's when a little pink body began dancing around me. It pranced around in the air, singing it's own unique tune and smiling at me as it floated about gracefully in the air. I smiled warmly at it.

"Hey, Mesprit," I said.

The little legendary smiled and said… Something to me. Then it moved over to Tobias, hovering around him and staring at him curiously, moving from his left to his right to the top of his head. Seeing that, it was like Tobias was something Mesprit had never seen before. Tobais didn't move a muscle, other than to blink. He just stared into that empty lake and it's still waters. It was depressing.

Had it been a week ago, Tobias would've been playing hide and go seek with the playful little legendary.

But I did what I came over to do. And after glancing one last look at the pair, I walked away from my friend and the pokemon. I came upon our camping equipment, which had been placed several meters away from Tobias. And in the middle of out strewn camping equipment was…

Well, bluntly put, it looked like flailing ghost draped in a tent cover instead of a white sheep.

I leaned forward and gripped the tent, pulling it away from the thrashing figure underneath. The boy under the tent was our group's third member. With Tobias in his current state, this kid was honestly the life of the group.

"Renji, you told me you'd get this set up while I was over by Tobias," I giggled, dropping the tangled up tent equipment at my feet. Renji was laying on the floor, blinking.

"Sorry," The little blonde tyke said. "I thought I had it up, and then everything just came crashing down around me!"

I giggled again. "Alright, alright. Just let me take care of it then."

Telekinesis was a handy little tool. That light blue glow surrounded the tent, and after some fumbling, the tent was set up as sturdy as it could be. I could do the unthinkable with just a thought. Fun, wasn't it?

Renji sighed and crawled into the tent. "Are you going to sleep?" He asked me.

"No, not yet," I said politely shaking my head. "I'm not all that tired yet."

"Oh," Renji said, poking his head out of the tent. He was laying on the floor, supporting his chin in his palms. "So… Did you find what you wanted to find?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I only caught a glimpse of it, but it's still there. All of it. Tobias hasn't lost his emotions, per say. A more accurate description would be…"

I tapped my chin for a moment, trying to think of a good description. His emotions weren't forever stripped from him. It was more like…

"… Well, It's more like his emotions have been bottled up, you know? They're all jammed packed in this little bubble where Tobias can't really access them," I said. "After all, legends say that Mesprit taught people the nobility of their emotions. Not gave it to them."

"But doesn't the legend say that touching it will drain the person of all emotion?" Renji asked.

"Well, people back then… Had a different way of describing things," I said, shrugging. "Perhaps they didn't have an amazing telekinetic like me to sort things out for them."

Renji smiled a little, but the smile died away pretty quickly, and he looked solemnly at the ground. "Still," he said. "It's hard to believe that a single pokemon could do something like that."

I sighed, and nodded. I hugged my knees to my chest and, listening to the gently sound of the waves trying to climb onto the shore, I couldn't help but relive…

That tragic event that happened just one week ago.


End file.
